the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Harras Greyjoy
Harras Greyjoy is the current Lord of the Iron Islands, although also carries the titles Lord Reaper of Pyke, the Prince that Parleyed and the Never King. Biography Harras Greyjoy was born a prince in 353AC to His Grace Veron Greyjoy and his wife Asha Goodbrother. He was their second of seven and the oldest male after his eldest sister Victaria. Harras was raised by his father closely, who instilled in Harras at a young age an understanding that he would be a King one day. In his youth, Harras would go everywhere with his father, learning all he could from the man. Maesters were scarce on the Islands during this time, all same Harras learned to read and write and do maths. He also proved himself excellent in the yards. His father told him the sea was their domain but land was where the Greenlanders fought (hence the name). Harras fought with axe and shield but proved most effective with a bow and arrow. Harras was close to all his siblings, he and Victaria seemed to form a rivalry over who was truly in charge. Her maternal instincts against his leadership as the Heir Apparent. At the age of three-and-ten Harras was betrothed to a daughter of House Harlaw to strengthen his father's power, fearing the Greenlands would strike soon. A Religious Fever had taken the Greenlands as reavers and traders reported. The Ironborn had been named a scorn as heretics. Harras was Drowned for the first time in his life during these years, reaffirming his allegiance to the Drowned God. The blows came in 370AC. Word came forth of an invasion fleet. Veron was alarmed and assembled a response. Harras was given command of the Flagship whilst his father served as admiral. Myriah and Vickon commanded their own ships as well. The fleet arrived and engaged the Ironborn in battle. Harras proved himself an exceptional commander at sea. The fight lasted the better part of a day. Harras eventually with the aid of Vickon captured King Petyr’s ship in a pincer and boarded it. The two brothers along with their reavers slaughtered all onboard and found the King of the Greenland’s. Vickon wanted to gut him but Harras insisted they take him alive. Harras personally escorted Petyr to his cell on Pyke where the water soaked up to his ankles. All the Lords of the Iron Islands assembled it is said. Veron sat the Seastone Chair, less than pleased with his son. In front of the Iron Lords Harras and his father came to match words. Veron scolded the boy, telling him that now the Greenlands would not stop until they were all killed. Harras however claimed he had given them a bargaining chip to be left alone forever. Harras found his voice at court diminished following this. Eventually, The Lords managed to convince Veron of something far more heinous. Less than a fortnight after his capture King Petyr was Drowned by Veron upon the shores of Pyke. It seemed calm for some time. No word came from the Greenlands and Veron believed the threat had passed. Harras found it a strange blip but returned to his life as his father’s lackey, their relationship quite strained. News came of The Westerlands, seemingly ripened for reaving. Harras suspected a trap but held his tongue, having learned not to speak up. Veron dispatched men to reave at will. For a bit, it seemed Harras’ worries were for not. Then the news of the impending fleet came. The Drowned Priests heralded it as the end of times. Harras refused. He took his axe and stood by his father’s side as he bade other Ironmen to stand and fight with him. Lord Saltcliffe rose loudest of all. Harras was made to stay at home at Lord Drumm was sent out ahead to warn off any fleets. Word soon came back his attempts were less than successful. That’s when the panic set in. It was not long until Harras and his father found Pyke surrounded by Greenlanders with their new king beckoning them to surrender. Harras found himself in a small council with his father, and several other lords. Many declared they would not surrender. Veron heeded their words and promised to fight on. Once they were gone he charged his son with escaping Pyke to meet with King Edmund and learn of the deal. If he was captured then Veron would deny sending him. Harras understood and snuck from Pyke in the dead of night. Before he departed Veron asked his son for forgiveness over the events that caused the war, stating he was wrong to drown King Petyr and that he had forgiven Harras for taking him captive. Harras left the castle in the dark and promptly surrendered to Greenlander soldiers. He was brought before Edmund. The two talked for the better part of the night and all the next morning. Harras waited for the cover of the next night to return to Pyke. He woke his father to deliver the ransom. Full subjugation, a marriage between Edmund and Victaria, a pardon for Veron’s Regicide and the reinstatement of House Greyjoy as Lord of the Iron Islands. When the Iron Lords found the threat of death or religious purge gone they bent to Edmund’s demands. Most did at least. A majority enough that Veron would send Harras out the next night to tell Edmund he would accept the surrender. On the third day of the siege Harras found himself no longer a prince. However, he had realized that he was never a king. From that day forward he would carry a heavy respect for his new King Edmund, believing him quite unlike any Greenlander he had ever met before. Following all of this Harras’ life become dull and boring until his marriage to Lady Harlaw only three years later. Together the couple have birthed three children. News soon came from the capital that Victaria had continued on the royal Greyjoy line, with the birth of Princess Asha Baelish. King Veron ventures to King’s Landing to meet the girl. At the same time, Harras met Prince Roland Baelish. A fine man to Harras, Harras formed more of an understanding about the Greenland’s during this time, and believed they were finally starting to understand the Ironborn. In 378AC, Veron passed from Salt Lung, contracted whilst on a long reave in the Summer Isles. Harras became the second Lord of the Iron Islands since the subjugation. Life continued to be quiet until 382AC when news of war broke out. Normally Greenlander conflict was of little interest to Harras. That was until he learned that it had started over his niece Asha. He had met Asha but once when she came to Pyke to see off a Grandsire she hardly new. Harras flew into a rage at the news, demanding the Ironfleet assemble to sail for King’s Landing, declaring any and all enemies of Asha would be drowned in the Blackwater. Soon word came from Edmund. Since the Subjugation, reaving the Greenlands had been outlawed. Something Harras found cumbersome but a price for peace. Edmund explained that now it would be allowed, though only against enemies of Asha and Victaria. Harras found these parameters...acceptable. In 383AC the full might of the Iron Fleet launched. Harras decided their target would be the nearby Oldtown, a strong dissent against Victaria and Asha. Harras and his lords found the City poorly defended and took it with ease. Harras took his first salt wife in the former of a septa acolyte whilst he made the Citadel his residence as to spare it the wrath of the Ironborn. For nearly a year they would hold the city whilst also using it as a launching of for invasions into the Reach. During one such venture Harras met and befriended Luthor Tyrell. Through this friendship Harras learned something important. Greenlanders understood Reaving and the Oldway, just in a different way. Luthor and Harras pillaged the countryside, with Luthor even saving Harras’ life from an ambush by House Cuy. Elsewhere in the War, Harras took to ambush House Hightower looking to reclaim their keep. Harras slew the Lord personally in combat. The Heir of the House and the Lord’s brother taken captive as ransom tokens should things come to that sort of measure. However, it soon turned to horror. The Heir was murdered and evidence lead to the brother. The Hightower denied the charges till his death but Harras refused to allow a Kinslayer to be his prisoner and hung the Hightower. In 384AC Edmund sent word to Harras to release Oldtown, the rebels defeated. Harras withdrew his forces to the annoyance of many lords and captains. Harras feared that such roused fighters would lead to acrepest of Saltcliffe’s flight when his father gave up his crown. As such, Harras came down hard against any looking to continue Reaving the Greenland’s. This would occupy his time for the next four years, sometimes personally going out to sea with men to inspect departing vessels in ensure they sailed for where they meant to. This boiled to The Skirmish of the Shields in 386AC. A rather considerable force moved from the Iron Islands, looking to sack Highgarden. Harras sent word to Lord Leo Tyrell and took a fleet himself, using his skills in navigation to get his fleet there at roughly the same time despite the rogue fleet leaving first. The rogues were caught between kraken and rose and sunk. Leo and Harras met upon the shores of the Shield Islands after the battle to exchange a thanks. During this time the two lords noted a closeness seemed to have formed between House Tyrell and House Greyjoy since the subjugation with Harras’ old friend Luthor now the Lord of Oldtown. Harras and Leo eventually agreed to a betrothal. And such Harras’ sister Gwynn became engaged to Lord Leo Tyrell of Highgarden. Harras finally met his niece Asha again at her wedding to Lord Andar Royce. Harras hardly recognized the girl, having not seen her since she was a child clinging to her mother's skirts. It was there Harras reaffirmed a promise he had made to his father when King Veron has feared for his life during the siege. Protect your kin. Your brothers and sisters and their children. For when the Greenlanders unite we must as well. Elsewise we die. When news of Edmund’s illness reached Harras he set out for King’s Landing immediately. For years Harras valued Edmund as a friend but also as a protector. He knew the Ironborn had no love in the Greenlands, and if this safety was to continue, Harras need to ensure the future of Edmund’s family as well. One that favored the Ironborn. Timeline * 353AC: Prince Harras is born to His Grace King Veron Greyjoy and his wife, Asha Goodbrother. * 366AC: Prince Harras is betrothed to a Lady of House Harlaw. * 370AC: The Subjugation, Prince Harras is integral in the surrender of the Ironborn (as well as capturing King Petyr at sea prior). He meets King Edmund for the first time and gains a respect for the man. * 373AC: Harras is married to the Lady of House Harlaw. That same year, Harras meets Prince Roland during a visit to Pyke. * 378AC: Harras’ father passes from Salt Lung, Harras inherits the titles of Lord Reaper of Pyke and Lord of the Iron Islands. He meets his niece Asha for the first time at his funeral. * 383AC: Harras and the Ironborn take Oldtown and hold it for the better part of a year. Harras takes his first Salt Wife in the form of a Septa Acolyte named Roslyn. During this time Harras also kills Lord Hightower in combat as well as befriending Luthor Tyrell during his reavings of the local lands. * 386AC: Whilst dealing with upstart rebels, Harras engages in the Skirmish of the Shields, defeating the rogues with the help of Lord Leo Tyrell. After some discussion, Harras’ sister Gwynn is betrothed to Lord Leo Tyrell. * 387AC: Harras and many other Ironborn visit Highgarden for the marriage of Leo Tyrell and Gwynn Greyjoy. * 388AC: Harras makes a lengthy journey to Runestone to witness the wedding of his niece Asha Baelish to Lord Andar Royce. * 390AC: News of King Edmund’s sickness reaches the Iron Islands, Harras sets off for a tourney. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Donnor Greyjoy, Heir to the Iron Islands (375AC-Present) Archetype: Ship Captain * Tarik, Harras’ Personal Guard Archetype: Warrior (axes) * Rory, Harras’ Personal Guard Archetype: Reaver * Roslyn, Salt WIfe Archetype: Medic * Harwyn Redrod, Harras’ Justicar Archetype: Executioner Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn